Tak Ingin Mencintai Lebih Dari Ini
by 31 Sherry's
Summary: : Haibara menghilang! Apa ada hubungannya dengan Organisasi? "tapi, Shinichi dekat sekali dengan Hana, aku belum pernah melihatnya tertawa selepas itu sebelumnya, apa mungkin? mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Tidak mungkin Shinichi, eh..." dan Siapa Hana?


Wellcome, Semoga yang udah sempet mampir mau baca...

**Diclaimer : Gosho Aoyama-sensei**

**TAK INGIN MENCINTAI LEBIH DARI INI**

**Pairing: Shinichi Kudo/Conan E. Dan Shiho Miyano/ Ai H.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship,**

**Warning: OCC, Typo, Crime inside, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE Warning? Baca dulu baru bilang tidak suka dan katakan letak kesalahannya, agar saya bisa memperbaiki. Asal satu, MIND IDEA STORY TIDAK TERMASUK!**

Summary : Haibara menghilang! Apa ada hubungannya dengan Organisasi? "tapi, Shinichi dekat sekali dengan Hana, aku belum pernah melihatnya tertawa selepas itu sebelumnya, apa mungkin? mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Tidak mungkin Shinichi, eh..." dan Siapa Hana?

YOSH! Happy reading, Minna-san!

_**19 November 2012**_

"terimakasih telah melindungiku selama ini, tapi sudah cukup aku berlindung dibelakangmu dan melibatkanmu dalam bahaya, , ini saatnya aku pergi menajuhimu. Sampai jumpa Kudo"

"Haibara..."

Aku hanya dapat melihat punggung gadis itu, entah hanya aku yang salah mendengar atau apa, suaranya sedikit berubah saat menyebut namaku. Mungkin menangis, atau sekedar menahan pahit yang tak ingin ia sampaikan padaku.

Aku sendiri merasa tak ingin melepasnya pergi, mungkin karena kami telah lama berbagi takdir yang sama, hingga aku merasa hanya dia yang dapat mengerti diriku sepenuhnya.

_**3 Januari 2012**_

"musim gugur, indah ya Conan"

"mmm" jawabku singkat karena terpesona dengan senyum Ran yang cukup lama tidakku lihat. Ran seperti kehilangan senyumnya setelah menyaksikan pembunuhan sadis yang terjadi pada teman-teman sekolahnya sebulan yang lalu. Pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh gurunya sendiri yang sakit jiwa karena anaknya tewas terbunuh oleh keisengan teman-teman Ran. Ran yang tidak ikut andil dalam kasus itu juga ikut diculik, untung saja aku dan paman kogoro berhasil menyelamatkannya dan beberapa teman yang lain.

"ayo pulang Conan, ayah pasti sudah menunggu"

"iya" Ran terlihat lebih baik sekarang, dia bahkan sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan ketaman untuk membuang penat.

Di jalan kami membicarakan banyak hal, beberapa tentang aku dan teman-teman detective cilik. Saat melewati toko roti, kami bertemu dengan Haibara, akhirnya kami pulang bersama.

"Ai, suka roti kacang ya?" tanya Ran pada Haibara yang membawa sebungkus kue roti kacang.

"tidak, ini hanya kebetulan saja ingin" jawab Haibara dingin tanpa menatap Ran.

"Ai suka sama seseorang tidak disekolah?" tanya Ran sambil tersenyum. Namun Haibara hanya diam dan melirik Ran. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia menanyakan itu. mencoba mendekatkan diri mungkin?

"bagaimana kalau Conan?" Aku dan Haibara sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Ran. Apa maksudnya pertanyaan itu?

"kak Ran ini bicara apasih" seruku malas. oi, oi tak dapat kubayangkan bila itu benar.

"aku suka" jawab Haibara singkat. Aku tidak terkejut dengan jawabannya karena aku tahu dia hanya berbohong. Tapi Ran sepertinya menganggapnya serius dan tertawa kecil padaku.

Sampai di depan gang kami berpisah, Haibara berjalan menunduk seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi saat sampai agak jauh, aku yang merasa cemas dengan tingkahnyapun berbalik dan berusaha mengejarnya. Tapi Haibara sudah menghilang, bahkan saat aku sampai dirumah profesor Hiabara ternyata belum ada dirumah. Aku segera mengambil alat pad-detectiveku dan menghubungi Haibara. Sesaat aku sempat terhubung namun tiba-tiba mati. Mungkin terlalu cepat menyimpulkan, tapi firasatku mengatakan ada yang tidak beres.

_**Haibra POV**_

"kenapa kau tidak langsung membunuhku?" dalam hatiku persaan takut dan marah bercampur aduk. Aku terikat dengan tangan dibelakang namun kakiku masih bebas. Ku panadang oarang dihadapanku dengan senyum palsu.

"eh, bukankah aku harus menyiapkan bunga kematianmu dulu, eh, Sherry?" Gin tersenyum dengan mata dinginnya yang mengerikan.

"hah, aku tersanjung kau mau melakukannya" jawabku masih tersenyum sambil menahan sesak di dada. Takut, itulah yang kurasakan.

"tapi sungguh aku terkejud dengan keadaanmu. Apakah ini caramu keluar dari ruang gas itu?" jantungku berpacu kencang mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"hmm, kenapa membuang waktu untuk pertanyaan bodoh. Apakau tidak dapat membunuhku? Atau tidak mau?" sebisa mungkin ku coba tenang. Tidak dipungkiri pemikiranku langsung tertuju pada'nya'.

"hemm,, selagi bibirmu masih dapat bergerak sebaiknya katakan dimana pria yang menyelamatkanmu itu" Gin menodongkan pistolnya kearahku. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan mengajaknya keluar, pria berpostur besar dan memakai baju hitam. Saat aku mencoba menebak-nebak siapa pria itu tiba-tiba pad-detective yang ada dikantong celanaku berbunyi. Aku mengambilnya, untuk sesaat aku berfikir menjawab panggilan itu, tapi aku mengurungkan niatku dan menghancurkan pad itu dengan cara menginjaknya, aku tahu itu pasti kudo tapi untuk kali ini aku tidak mau membawnya dalam bahaya. Tidak lagi.

"apa yang kau coba lakukan? Melarikan diri?" tanya Gin dari ambang pintu sambil menodongkan pistolnya padaku.

"hmm, kalau kau takut aku melarikan diri, kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja aku sekarang?" yah, setidaknya lebih cepat aku mati, 'dia' akan terhindar dari bahaya.

"kenapa? Kau takut kesatriamu itu datang menjemputmu dan terbunuh ditanganku?" Gin menatapku sambil tersenyum dingin. Dia seolah dapat membaca pikiranku, Gin memang bisa. Dia sangat mengenalku, dulu hubungan kami bukan hubungan biasa yang sederhana, kami lebih dari itu, itu sebabnya dia mampu menebak apa yang aku pikirkan.

**SYUT! SYUT! SYUT!**

Pistol yang dilengkapi peredam suara itu masih bisa kudengar suaranya, suara saat peluru itu menembus angin. Setelah beberapa kali dia menembakku di lengan dan kaki, dia mulai geram karena aku tak mau membuka mulut.

"jadi, kestria itu lebih berharga dari nyawamu? Sepertinya kau mencintainaya. Hah Sherry?"

"dia seorang pria yang pantas dicintai. Bukan pria yang tak dapat melindungi kekasihnya dan berusaha membunuh wanita yang pernah berhubungan dengannya" entah kenapa mulutku mengucapkan hal seperti itu dan membayangkan wajah Kudo.

"hah,, aku bukan pria yang mengikuti hal konyol seperti itu" kata-kata Gin tak dapatku cerna, saat ini yang ada dalam ingatanku hanya Kudo, teringat saat dia menyelamatkanku, saat di hotel Haido City, maupun saat di bis yang akan meledak dulu.

_"jangan lari Haibara! Jangan lari dari takdir!"_ tiba-tiba aku merasa Kudo bicara ditelingaku, aku pun sadar masih harus melakukan banyak hal untuk membalas kebaikannya. Entah dari mana aku merasa tubuhku yang penuh luka menjadi lebih kuat untuk berdiri. Gin terkejut melihatku dapat berdiri, sesaat sebelum dia menembakku kembali aku berlari menabrak tubuhnya hingga pistolnya terjatuh. Aku segera bergegas mengambil pistol itu dengan keadaan tangan masih mengikat kebelakang. Dengan berharap pada keberuntungan aku menembak ikatan yang ada ditangan ku. Aku masih terkejut karena ikatanku bisa terbuka, Gin berdiri sanbil tersenyum.

"apakah itu kekuatan cintamu yang konyol"

"jangan mendekat! Kalau kau mendekat aku akn membunuhmu!" aku menodongkan pistol padanya, namun Gin tetap mendekat kearahku.

"benarkah kau bisa membunuhku, mampukah engkau menembakku, Sherry" mendengar perkataan Gin membuatku gemetar, seoalah kata-katanya seperti sihir yang mengingatkan aku kemasa lalu, masa-masa aku bersamanya, waktu aku mencintainya. Aku menutup mataku dan seperti mendengar suara Kudo memanggilku. Dengan tangan yang gemetaran dan mata tertutup aku menarik pelatuk pistol itu, entah Gin tertembak disebeah mana, saat aku membuka mata dia sudah terjatuh, aku pun segera berlari sekuat tenaga.

Aku berusaha mencari jalan keluar namun yang aku temukan hanya pintu dan pintu yang membawaku kejalan buntu. Aku tidak tahu diman aku berada, saat aku dibawa kemari aku dalam keadaan tidak sadar karena Gin memukul sendi leherku sampai aku pingsan. Tapi untunglah ada sebuah kamar yang memiliki fentilasi udara, dengan ukuran tubuhku yang masih seukuran anak SD aku bisa melewatinya. Akhirnya dengan susah payah aku keluar, tapi "Vodka" dia menodongkan pistol kekepalaku, aku berbalik menodongkan pistol kearahnya namun seseoarang menembak tanganku hingga pistol yang aku bawa terjatuh.

"Gin" aku melihat kearah orang yang menembakku, sudah ku duga dia pasti masih hidup, saat perhatiannya teralihkan karena Vodka mengajaknya bicara aku bergegas melarikan diri, walau aku merasa sudah tidak ada harapan tapi aku berhasil bersembunyi diruang bawah tanah yang memiliki fentilasi udara diatasnya.

_**Conan POV **_

"ssiiaalll! Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa mungkin?" aku menggeram gelisah, menduga-duga apa yang terjadi pada Haibara.

"profesor apa tidak ada cara untuk melacak keberadaan Haibara" tanyaku pada profesor dengan nada panik.

"Ai tidak membawa apa-apa kecuali pad-detective, tapi mungkin saja dia mampir kesuatu tempat" jawab profesor menenangkan.

"tidak, itu tidak mungkin, baru sebentar kami berpisah, tapi tiba-tiba dia menghilang. Pasti terjadi sesuatu." Aku mencoba berpikir keras dan akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. Haibara tadi terlihat aneh, mungkinkah dia merasakan keberadaan Organisasi didekatnya. Aku segera berlari keluar mencoba mencari petunjuk, berusaha bertanya pada orang-orang yang ada disekitar sana.

"anak kecil, entahlah aku tidak begitu memperhatikan" kata seorang laki-laki yang usianya kira-kira 40-an.

"kalu orang yang mencurigakan atau memakai baju hitam ada tidak"

"baju hitam? Kalau mobil hitam ada. Mobil kuno yang sangat langka mo.."

"apakah mobil porsche 356A" aku langsung memotong perkataan paman itu

"iya benar wah kau tahu mobil itu ya, benar-benar mobil yang luar biasa"

Sudah tidak aku perhatikan lagi perkataan paman itu dan segera bertanya kemana mobil itu pergi dngan nada yang cukup tinggi. Aku sangat panik dan langsung berlari ketempat yang ditunjukkan paman itu, dengan pikiran yang kacau aku terus mengedarkan pandanganku berharap menemukan petunjuk.

_**Haibara POV**_

"in..ini penjara bawah tanah?" aku sangat terkejut melihat penjara-penjara besi itu. penjara-penjara itu memang kosong tapi sangat mengerikan aku berfikir aku bisa saja mati didalam salah satu penjara itu. tempat ini sangat aneh, seperti tempat penelitian dan esekusi, gelap dan ada beberapa ceceran darah dilantai. Aku melihat sekelililng mencari sesuatu yang dapat membawaku keluar, dan aku menemukan "telfon" didekat komputer, aku mencobanya dan ternyata masih berfungsi, namun jemariku seakan tertahan saat akan menekan nomor yang ada.

"tidak ada orang lain yang dapat aku hubungi kecuali dia, tapi jika dia kemari pasti dia akan terbunuh. Tapi pasti dia tidak mau kalau aku menyerah dan mati disini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Haruskah aku? Haruskah Kudo?"

_**Conan POV**_

"Haibara bertahanlah! Sial.. kenapa tidak ada petunjuk, berfikirlah kemana? Kemana? Haibara..." aku terusberlari sambil melihat kanan kiri. Entah kenapa aku jadi sangat takut.

"titt..."

"ah handphonku, jangan-jangan" aku langsung mengankatnya dan berteriak "Haibara"

"bukan! Kamu dimana sih Conan kenapa belum pulang?" ternyata itu kak Ran

"kak Ran nanti saja"

"he.." tanpa mendengar perkataan dari Ran aku langsung memutus telponnya.

"titt..tiittt..ttiitt" handphoneku berbunyi lagi untuk sesaat aku tidak ingin mengangkatnya namun aku urungkan niatku dan berharap itu Hiabara.

"halo" aku mebjawab dengan suara yang agak bergetar.

"kudo" suara ini, suara ini pasti, tidak salah lagi Haibara. Suara yang agak berbisik namun jelas, dan aku masih bisa mengenali.

"Haibara, kau ada dimana?"

"entahlah, aku tertangkap. apa kau bisa..."

"aku akan menyelamatkanmu, beritahu aku petunjuk keberadaanmu" aku langsung memotong kata-kata haibara tanpa ragu.

"aku didalam ruang bawah tanah, disini seperti sebuah gedung lama yang setengah jadi, tadi sepertinya di depan ada sebuah bangunan bertuliskan shiro'. Lalu..."

"ggjjjeeesssss..."

"o, ooe... Haibara... Haiibaraa..." terdengar suara keras yang menyerupai kereta api, tapi seiring dengan hilangnya suara itu, suara Haibara pun menghilang. Saat aku berusaha menghubungi kembali, ternyata sudah tidak bisa, hanya terdengar suara operator.

Haibara POV

"menghubungi kesatriamu, hah. Sherry?" tatapan Gin yang sangat dingin menggetarkan seluruh badanku. Dia tiba-tiba datang dari belakang dan menembak telphone yang aku gunakan.

"G..Gin!" aku melihat perutnya yang mengeluarkan darah, jalannya pun agak sedikit memincang. Perlahan wjahnya yang tertutup bayangan hitam tampak seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang mendekat kearahku.

"jadi, dia akan datang"

"ya, polisi yang akan datang. Aku menghubungi mereka, jadi sebentar lagi mereka akan mengepung tempat ini"

"heehhm,, kau bicara seolah aku tidak mengenalmu. Apakau pikir aku akan percaya" aku yang sudah tidak kuat berdiri lagi akirnya menjatuhkan tubuhku pelahan dan duduk bersandar pada meja. Rasanya tubuhku sudah tak dapat menahan rasa sakit dari luka tembak yang tadi aku dapatkan, Gin semakin dekat dan akirnya tepat di depan wajahku. Aku hanya dapat memandanginya dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala, aku merasa dia tidak berubah sedikitpun.

"semua seperti mimpi, beberapa tahun yang lalu di tempat seperti ini aku masih meneliti obat dengan kau yang mengawasiku. Hemm, aneh sekali dulu aku berpikir hubungan kita akan berjalan dengan baik, begitu lugunya aku yang memberikan semua padamu. tapi sekarang untuk yang kesekian kalinya kau berusaha membunuhku. Mungkin kali ini memang sudah tidak ada jalan, mungkin memang aku ditakdirkan mati ditanganmu.." dengan tubuh yang hampir tanpa tenaga aku mengingat segala yang pernah terjadi antara aku dan Gin, bibirkupun tersenyum menyadari betapa bodohnya aku.

"ini dunia yang kotor. Kau harus berterimakasih padaku karena aku akan menghapus semua penderitaanmu dan mempertemukan kau dengan kakakmu" untuk yang kesekian kalinya Gin mengarahkan pistolnya kepadaku, kali ini keperutku, tepat diatas hatiku.

_**Conan POV**_

"bangunan baru, toko shiro', dan suara kereta. Tempat itu, disana. Ya pasti. Bertahanlah, aku mohon. Hiabara"

_**Haibara POV**_

"doorrr..."

Peluru dari pistol Gin menembus kedalam perutku, aku terengah-engah menahan sakit, rasanya pandanganku kabur, rasa sakit yang aku rasakan tak dapat aku tahan lagi, aku mencoba bertahan sebisaku, tapi tetap rasa sakit ini memaksaku untuk memejamkan mata.

"hah, Sherry ada kata-kata terakir yang mau kau sampaikan?" dengan senyum khasnya dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, sampai aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya menyapu keringat dingin yang bercucuran di wajahku. Sesaat aku paksakan mataku terbuka untuk menatap wajah Gin, tapi tiba-tiba rasa takutku hilang dan rasa sakitku berkurang, aku tersenyum melihat sosok bocah memegang tangannya, ya.. Edogawa dia membuka jam tangannya dan membidik Gin dari belakang, aku menatap Gin dengan senyum lega.

"De-tek-tif" Kudo langsung menembakkan jarum bius kepunggung Gin.

Sebelum Gin mampu melihat kearah Kudo, dia sudah kehilangan kesadarannya, mungkin selain karena peluru bius juga karena luka diperutnya yang terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah. Kudo menggendongku keluar melalui jalan yang sama yang aku lalui sebelumnya.

"kau memang seperti kesatria" ku ucapkan kata-kata itu ditelinganya tepat sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran.

_**Vermouth POV**_

"kau memang mempunyai sihir yang luar biasa... hmmm cool guy" aku melihat Conan keluar dari ruang bawah tanah bersama Sherry. Aku biarakan mereka pergi dan segera berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah menjemput Gin, aku memanggil Vodka untuk membantuku mengeluarkan Gin dari sana, sebelum kami pergi aku membakar tempat itu untuk menghilangkan jejak dari polisi. Seperti yang aku duga belum jauh kami pergi beberapa mobil polisi datang.

_**Conan POV**_

Ini sudah 8 jam sejak Haibara pingsan namun dia tetap belum bangun, aku menunggunya didepan kamar rumah sakit bersama profesor Agasa. Kami sangat kawatir dengan keadaannya, dia tertembak sebanyak 5 kali dan salah satunya ditempat yang vital.

Keesokan harinya Haibara sadar dan teman-teman menjenguknya termasuk Ran, tapi kami mengatakan Haibara hanya terserempet mobil. Saat semua pulang tinggal aku, Ran dan Profesor yang menunggunya.

"Ai, sstt... aku beritahu sebuah rahasia" ran sedikit berbisik tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Sedangkan Haibara hanya memandang Ran dingin.

"Conan kemarin sangat kawatir denganmu bahkan dia tidak pulang demi menjagamu. Sepertinya dia juga menyukaimu, jadi kau bisa tenang" aku pun terkejut dan memasang wajah masam. Tapi Haibara malah memalingkan wajah.

_**Haibara POV**_

"Conan kemarin sangat kawatir denganmu bahkan dia tidak pulang demi menjagamu. Sepertinya dia juga menyukaimu, jadi kau bisa tenang" aku terkejut dengan perkataannya. Aku memalingakan wajahku dengan segera, kawatir wajahku memerah dan Kudo melihatnya. Sambil memunggungi mereka aku tersenyum.

Terimakasih, Kudo. Engkau selalu menyelamatkanku. Untuk membalasnya aku harus memberikan nyawaku untukmu. dalam hati itulah yang aku katakan, lalu aku memandang wajah Kudo dan mengatakan padanya "Iya kan, Edogawa?" Kudo hanya menatapku aneh karena tidak mengerti maksud perkataanku.

_**Gin POV**_

"apa kau melihat wajah kesatria itu?" tanya Gin pada Vermouth

"tidak. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak benar-benar ingin membunuh gadis itu, kalau kau benar ingin membunuhnya harusnya kau sudah menembak kepalanya" Gin hanya membuang muka dan menghisap rokoknya kembali.

_**12 November 2012**_

_**Kudo POV**_

"Shinichi, selamat tinggal" entah kenapa tiba-tiba Haibara mengatakan hal itu, wajahnya terlihat sedih, tidak seperti biasanya dia pun menundukan kepala. Saat aku mencoba melihat air mata yang dia sembunyikan , dia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya, dia mencium keningku. Aku terkejut dan tidak sempat melakukan apa-apa.

"tteeett.. teettt..."

"eh,,, mimpi. Benar juga mana mungkin Haibara. Tapi kenapa Haibara yang aku mimpikan?"

"ttettt...teeettt..." lagi-lagi suara bel pintu. Aku sudah bisa menebak Ran yang menekan bel itu, aku langsung bergegas menuju gerbang dan menghampirinya.

"loh baru bangun, kan ini sudah hampir terlambat" kata Ran sambil masuk melewati gerbang.

"hooaamm, cerewet. Tunggu saja di sini, aku mau mandi dulu"

Akhirnya aku sudah kembali ketubuh asliku, Haibara sudah menemukan penawar obat itu sejak dua bulan yang lalu, kali ini obat penawar APTX 4869 benar-benar permanen. Conan dan Haibara pun sudah tidak ada, kami beralasan mereka kembali ke Amerika menyusul orang tuanya. Haibara pun sekarang menjadi teman satu sekolahku di SMA teitan, untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya dia mengubah sedikit gaya rambutnya dan namanya juga, menjadi Hanako Tsuciya. Kami berdua tetap menyimpan rahasia dengan rapat dan berusa mengejar mereka, Organisasi Hitam.

"untung belum terlambat ya Shinichi" aku dan Ran berjalan memasuki kelas, saat itu Haibara sedang menatap keluar jendela.

"Hanako..." sapa Ran pada Haibara, ya seperti biasa Haibara hanya membalas dengan menatap dingin, sifatnya memang tidak pernah berubah. Setelah menarukuh tas akupun menghampirinya.

"hey.. hey... apa tidak bisa merubah sifatmu itu"

"aku sudah cukup banyak berubah. Sampai saat aku berkacapun tidak dapat mengenali bayanganku sendiri." Aku menagkap kesedihan yang dalam dari kata-kata Haibara itu.

"apa mungkin karena gaya rambutku ya?"

"tapi gaya rambutmu itu lebih bagus dari yang dulu" kami berdua tertawa bersama, walaupun aku tahu dia hanya berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya, namun aku berpura-pura tidak tahu.

_**Ran POV**_

Aku mendengar suara tawa Shinichi dari tempat dudukku, rasanya seperti mimpi melihatnya tertawa lepas didalam kelas.

"tapi, Shinichi dekat sekali dengan Hana, aku belum pernah melihatnya tertawa selepas itu sebelumnya, apa mungkin? mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Tidak mungkin Shinichi, eh..." tiba-tiba Hana mendekatkan wajahnya ke Shinichi, tapi ternyata Hana hanya membisikkan sesuatu pada Shinichi. Untuk sesaat aku pikir dia akan mencium Shinichi,.

_**Shinichi POV**_

Melihat Hibara tertawa selepas ini seperti mimpi, karena lama sekali dia tidak tertawa seperti ini, entah dari mana perasaan ini tiba-tiba aku merasa Haibara adalah sosok yang sangat cantik saat dia tersenyum. Aku berhenti tertawa dan menatap wajahnya,

Iya dia memang cantik, tiba-tiba saja aku teringat mimpiku pagi ini, wajahku langsung memerah.

"eh.." aku terkejut tiba-tiba dia mendekatkan wajahnya

"nanti malam kerumahku ya, ada yang mau aku bicarakan" aku terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

Jam sekolah sudah berakir, aku masih menebak-nebak apa yang akan Haibara katakan padaku, mungkin tentang Organisasi, atau mungkin tentang obat penawar yang ternyata tak sempurna. Sampai malam tiba aku masih penasaran, bahkan sempat terpikir olehku Haibara akan menyatakan cinta

"ah, itu hal yang paling tidak mungkin..." aku menertawakan diriku sendiri.

Akhirnya aku sampai didepan rumah Hiabara, Haibara masih tinggal dengan profesor dengan alasan menjadi asistennya.

"loh profesor kemana?"

"entahlah dari aku pulang sudah tidak dirumah" mendengar jawaban itu aku jadi agak kaget, suasana jadi berubah aneh tatapan Haibara juga tidak seperti biasanya, tatapannya kosong seperti berfikir.

"mau bicara apa" aku bertanya agak sedikit ragu. Sedangkan Haibara terkejut dengan pertanyaanku seolah belum siap mengatakan sesuatu. Aku semakin merasa aneh, memikirkan hanya ada kami berdua di dalam rumah, itu membuatku mengeluarkan keringat. Entah sejak kapan aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat menatap mata Haibara, mungkin karena terlalu banyak beban yang dipikulnya sendirian aku jadi ingin sedikit membantu memikul beban itu bersamanya. Aku sudah menunggu Haibara berkata-kata selama lima menit, namun tak satu katapun diucapkannya. Dia tetap memandang kosong, dengan mata yang dipenuhi beban. Aku tak heran, selama ini dia hidup sendiri, ditambah harus di kejar-kejar organisasi, belum lagi dia harus menyamar menjadi orang lain. Itu pasti beban yang berat untuknya.

Aku mencoba tetap diam menunggunya sampai bicara, aku mencoba mengimbangi pandangannya dan menyelami pikirannya. Aku seperti merasakan penderitaannya, semakin aku menatap dalam kematanya semakin aku merasakan sakit yang dia rasakan.

"kudo..." Haibara mengejutkan lamunanku, dia memanggil namaku namun dengan pandangan yang masih sama. Tak lama dia diam lagi dan menundukkan kepalanya, sekitar tiga menit kemudian dia menatapku dengan dalam, seolah meminta sesuatu dariku. Aku terkejut dengan pandangannya, aku tak dapat membaca maksudnya dan hanya dapat membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan kesedihan.

Jarak kami hanya sekitar 3 meter tapi aku merasa sangat jauh, karena yang dihadapanku seperti bukan Haibara yang selama ini kukenal. Haibara melangkah mendekat kearahku, memperpendek jarak antara kami, sampai dia benar-benar didepan wajahku, sangat dekat, sampai aku merasa hidung kami bersentuhan. Menghadapi situasi seperti itu aku sangat bingung, aku salah tingkah sampai hampir memalingkan wjahku, tapi pandangan Haibara seakan menahanku untuk tidak melakukannya.

Tiba-tiba dia menciumku, mencium tepat dibibirku, aku tidak tahu ini mimpi atau nyata. Tapi semua berlangsung sangat cepat, dia hanya mengecup bibirku dengan singkat. Aku sudah salah tingkah dan wajahku terasa memerah tapi tatapan Haibara tetap tak berubah, kosong dan penuh kebimbangan. Aku yang tadinya salah tingkah jadi terdiam kembali, aku merasa ini sangat aneh.

"maaf ya, aku menciummu" aku terkejut, dia merubah pandangannya jadi seperti biasa, dia tersenyum seolah tak ada apa-apa.

"apa yang terjadi padamu?" aku menatapnya tajam, tapi dia hanya tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya.

"sepertinya aku menyukaimu kudo" Haibara membelakangiku dan menyilangkan tangannya kebelakang, sambil menengok kearahku dia tersenyum.

"tidak usah dipikirkan aku tahu perasaanmu, aku hanya akan sedikit lebih tenang kalau sudah bisa mengatakannya padamu"

Malam itu ku lalui dengan penuh kebimbangan, aku masih tidak percaya baru saja berciuman dengan Haibara. Aku mencoba menutup mataku tapi rasanya sangat sulit karena terus teringat hal yang baru saja kualami.

Keesokan harinya aku tidak menemukan Haibara, dia tidak masuk, aku bisa menebak alasannaya. Tapi sepanjang jam pelajaran pikiranku hanya tertuju pada Haibara. Esoknya ternyata Haibara juga tidak masuk, ini sangat aneh aku pun tidak melihatnya disekitar rumah padahal rumah kami berdekatan. Akhirnya aku menemuinya karena kawatir terjadi sesutatu padanya.

"Ai sebenarnya sudah pergi beberapa hari yang lalu, dia melarangku memberitahumu" pernyataan profesor mengejutkanku, aku tidak percaya dia pergi tanpa memberi tahuku.

"kenapa profesor membiarkannya? Dia dimana sekarang"

"aku juga tidak tahu, dia tidak mau memberi tahuku. Tapi percayalah dia baik-baik saja, Shinichi"

"bagaimana aku bisa percaya dia baik, dia masih dikejar organisasi, dia selalu dalam bahaya'

"dia tidak bodoh, pasti dia berada ditempat yang aman" profesor mencoba menenangkanku, tapi tetap saja aku khawatir bila tidak tahu keberadaanya.

Aku merasa profesor tahu keberadaan Haibara tapi entah kenapa aku tak diberitahu, aku sudah sering mendesak profesor tapi tetap saja tidak diberitahu. Ini adalah hari ke-7 Haibara pergi namun tetap tak ada kabar, aku tidak dapat berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran, bahkan Ran menjadi sangat kawatir dengan keadaanku yang berubah menjadi aneh. Karena waktu ada kasus aku tidak berusaha memecahkannya, mungkin Ran tahu aku menghawatirkan Haibara tapi dia tidak pernah bertanya.

Aku sudah mulai lelah bertanya pada profesor keberadaan Haibara, tapi tiba-tiba ada sepucuk surat didepan rumahku.

"Haibara, apa mungkin...?" aku membuka surat itu perlahan dan beharap itu benar dari Haibara. Persaan pilu terus menyelimuti ku, aku hampir tak sanggup membacanya, aku kawatir itu bukan darinya dan hanya membuatku kecewa. Tapi aku menenangkan hatiku dan mencoba memulai membaca surat itu perlahan.

_**Dear Shinichi Kudo**_

_** Hy Kudo-kun, apa kabarmu disana? Gimana juga kabar Profesor? Semoga baik seperti kabarku disini. Kudo_kun jangan kawatirkan aku, aku disini baik dan bisa menjaga diri. Aku tidak akan kembali sebelum aku dapat mengendalika perasaanku padamu.**_

_** Perasaan yang timbul karena kita berbagi takdir yang sama, perasaan bodoh yang mengaganggu saat engkau berdiri di sampingku untuk menjagaku. Aku tidak mau perasaan seperti itu muncul lagi diantara kita. Tenang saja untuk membunuh perasaan ini tidak akan perlu waktu yang lama.**_

_** Lagi pula aku juga tahu engkau bukannya tidak menyadari perasaan ini, kau Cuma tak yakin perasaan ini serius. Akupun juga berpikir begitu makanya aku pergi untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi Kudo-kun, entah mengapa perasaan ini tak kunjung mati juga, malah semakin berkembang besar tanpa batas. Mungkin aku akan kembali tetap dengan perasaan ini, atau mungkin tak akan kembali untuk selamanya. Karena, aku sadar engkau mencintai gadis itu, aku tak mungkin sanggup melihat cinta kalian yang begitu indah tanpa terluka.**_

_** Kudo-kun, maafkan aku yang tak dapat membalas kebaikanmu selama ini. Aku merasa ini saatnya aku pergi karena aku tak mau mencintaimu lebih dari ini, tapi kau tak usah kawatir, saat surat ini engkau baca aku sudah pergi jauh membawa diri. Tak usah mencariku... **_

_** Shiho Miyano**_

"bodoh!" aku tahu sudah tidak punya banyak waktu, mungkin dia ingin kembali ke Amerika, aku berlari sekuat tenaga menuju bandara.

Sesampainya disana aku melihatnya. dia memakai baju merah dan celana coklat,dan rambutnya yang coklat seperti dulu, bediri diantrian, dia Haibara, Haibara yang sesungguhnya, bukan Hanako ataupun Sherry, juga bukan Shiho. Hanya Hiabara yang selama ini ku kenal.

"idot! Mau pergi kemana kau?" aku berteriak cukup kencang, tidak perduli dengan orang lain disana, Haibara melihatku dengan matanya yang terkejut. Dia menghampiriku seakan tak percaya aku mengejarnya. Dia menatapku dan memelukku, walaupun ada pagar besi membatasi kami, Haibara tetap berusaha meraihku. Aku diam dan membiarkannya menangis didadaku, tak lama, hanya sekitar beberapa detik kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya.

Aku menatapnya dengan penuh harapan, tapi dia berbalik membelakangiku.

"apa kau tetap akan pergi?" dia mengacuhkanku dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Haibara!" aku memanggilnya tapi tetap dia tidak berbalik.

"Haibara..."

"aku bukan Haibara! Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama itu!" dia berteriak dengan penuh amarah, dia berbalik dan menatapku dengan kemarahan. Aku sangat terkejut dengan tatapannya.

"kau haibara. Apapun yang terjadi kau memang Haibara. Bukan Hana, bukan Sherry, juga bukan Shiho! Kau Haibara, karena hanya Haibaralah yang ku kenal" aku menunduk dan memelankan suaraku, aku yakin dia mendengar, tapi lagi-lagi dia membelakangiku.

"terimakasih telah melindungiku selama ini, tapi sudah cukup aku berlindung dibelakangmu dan melibatkanmu dalam bahaya, ini saatnya aku pergi menajuhimu. Sampai jumpa Kudo"

"Haibara..."

Aku hanya dapat melihat punggung gadis itu, entah hanya aku yang salah mendengar atau apa, suaranya sedikit berubah saat menyebut namaku. Mungkin menangis, atau sekedar menahan pahit yang tak ingin ia sampaikan padaku.

Aku sendiri merasa tak ingin melepasnya pergi, mungkin karena kami telah lama berbagi takdir yang sama, hingga aku merasa hanya dia yang dapat mengerti diriku sepenuhnya atau mungki aku mulai memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Haibara telah dibawa terbang burung besi raksasa.

Kini dia telah pergi jauh, entah kapan akan kembali. Aku tak bisa menghentikannya, atau mungkin aku memang tak ingin menghentikannya. Aku hanya dapat menatap bayangannya yang menangis lewat pesawat yang ia naiki.

"Ya, tak mau menghentikannya, karena aku takut bila lebih lama lagi bersamanya aku akan mencintainya lebih dalam dari ini..."

_**The End**_

Aneh? Ada kesalahan? Saran? Kritik? Pujian? Penyemangat? Suka? Tidak Suka?

Saya tidak akan tahu sebelum anda memberitahu. See, saya bukan Cenayan. SO, RIVIEW?

Arigatou udah baca... see you ;)

By: _31 Sherry's_


End file.
